A Military Limousine
by writer writing
Summary: A "What If...?" story. Clark Kent decides to visit a military base in junior year and meets Lois Lane. He gets insight into her life and personality a lot sooner as he spends his spring break there. He also witnesses how she gets an M1 Abrams tank to take her to prom.
1. Chapter 1

"You remember Brian Peters?" Clark asked one Friday morning.

"Not really," Martha answered as she flipped a pancake, "but go on."

Jonathan lowered the newspaper to better listen.

"He was a couple years ahead of me. He graduated last year and joined the army. He's really loving it, and he invited me to check out the base he lives on over spring break to see if I might want to go that direction someday."

"You think going to a military base is the wisest place for you to be?" his mother asked.

"I know it might not be a possible career goal given the physical exams they require, but it's not like anyone's going to be giving me the third degree when I'm just visiting."

"I don't know," Martha said.

"With Pete gone, I need a distraction, a plan for my life, and it's not so far away and only for a week."

"You sure this has nothing to do with Whitney going into service?" Jonathan asked. "Are you trying to compete with his heroics in Lana's eyes?"

"No," he said perhaps a little too quickly. "This is something I want to do for me."

His parents looked at each other, doing some kind of silent communication, before reluctantly giving their consent.

"Okay," Jonathan said. "We can spare you around here for a week."

"Just be careful," Martha added. "And if you have to come home early because some new power is emerging, just do it. You can make your excuses later."

He smiled. "I will. I promise." His parents could be strict and rightfully worried about others discovering his origins, but they always gave him the freedom to find himself and for that he was thankful.

sss

"This is home," Brian said, spreading his arms out in a room full of bunk beds. Then he pointed to one in particular. "This will be yours for the week and the one on the end will be your locker."

"Thanks again for inviting me," he said, setting his duffel bag on top of the green blanket.

"I just remember what it was like to struggle through senior year with no idea what I wanted to do with my life, and I thought why not pay it forward. Give you a head start on your options. So what do you think so far?"

"The base is different from what I pictured in my head. It's almost like a mini town in here."

"Tell me about it. You can't beat watching a movie for three dollars. You should catch one while you're here. Well, I'll let you get situated while I go take care of something and then we'll had over to the mess hall for some grub."

"Sounds good."

Alone, he made quick work of putting everything in the locker. He really hadn't brought much.

He went over to the window to look out and saw a girl smoking between the narrow strip created between this building and the next one, the perfect hiding place. Something about her intrigued him, so he went outside to investigate.

"Can I find somebody for you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not even supposed to be over at the barracks." He could see why. She was obviously a civilian, and she was dressed in a way that might entice in her shorts and tank top.

"My guess is you're not supposed to be smoking either."

She grinned. "Guilty as charged. What are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Ahh," she said, taking in a slow drag as if she hadn't a care in the world despite her illicit activities. "Fresh off the farm, aren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"You smell like hay."

He sniffed his sleeve. He'd been pretty sure he'd changed into a fresh shirt before he'd left.

"I'm kidding. I just hazarded a guess from your fashion sense or rather lack there of."

He was finding himself more annoyed by the second, and yet, the intrigue remained.

"You considering a military career?" she asked.

"Maybe," he answered. He swallowed as she moved in closer.

She stopped short and ground her cigarette out with her shoe. "Do yourself a favor, farm boy, and run while you still can."

As he watched the brunette's retreating form, he couldn't help wondering what the danger was that she was referring to: military life or herself? Irregardless, he had a feeling he hadn't seen the last of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how are things in Smallville?" Brian asked as he set the tray down at one of the long tables.

"The same," Clark said, taking the spot across from him.

"So crazy?"

He smiled at that perceptive observation. "Pretty much."

He saw the girl from earlier in line, getting her food. He didn't say anything; he was just observing her, but Brian followed his line of vision.

"Forget it. You want to stay away from her. She is trouble."

"Yeah, I got that impression."

"I mean it. There are easier girls to fall for. She's pretty, but trust me when I say you couldn't handle her."

"I am not falling for her. I like someone else."

"Right. Still Lana? You got the nerve to ask her out, yet?"

"No, not yet, but we've come close to becoming more than friends."

"Don't let the grass grow under your feet or she'll move on to someone else."

Brian was already halfway through his plate. Clark hadn't even lifted a fork yet as his attention went back to the girl, who by now had a full tray and was heading to one of the empty tables. "Who is she?"

"The general's daughter. And I mean THE general. He's got quite a few stars to his name."

"She looks lonely. Maybe I should go sit with her."

He chuckled. "You have a hero complex or something?"

"No. More like I can't escape the values I was raised with." He stood up and picked up his tray again. "I'll join you after dinner." If he wanted to be honest, it wasn't only because he was taught the golden rule. He was interested in learning more about her, because she wasn't like the girls he knew back home.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's a free country. I can't stop you."

He took that as a yes and sat down. "I thought I should introduce myself. I'm Clark Kent."

"Why?" she asked with a smirk. "Even if you decide this is the life for you, you're not going to be stationed here probably, and if you are, I'll have long blown this popsicle stand. Two more months, and I'm gone."

He stared at her expectantly, and she got the message that he was waiting for her to return the favor. She shook her head in exasperation, but she said, "Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you, Lois." He finally took a bite of his meal. The spaghetti was mediocre to say the least, definitely cafeteria-style.

She must have noticed his less than enthusiastic second bite. "Prison food, I know. People don't join for the great eats."

"I don't suppose. You eat here regularly?"

"For the most part, though I have the occasional break for good behavior."

She enjoyed her witty repartee. It was strange to him not to think of eating home-cooked meals with your family. "Do your parents never cook?

"The General is too busy, and well, I'm a disaster in the kitchen, but we do occasionally eat out in a restaurant or someone else's home if you must know."

He got the message. It was just her and her father, and they weren't that close for her not to call him by a paternal name.

"You don't have to look like that's so tragic," she said with a laugh. "There are worse things in the world than foregoing homemade cooking. What was tragic was when the General had to pack my lunches in elementary, and he packed me army ration food. Not the tastiest stuff in the world and I got a lot of stares, but hey, at least I've never gone hungry."

She obviously didn't want sympathy, so he smiled. "They were probably just envious that their lunches were so boring."

"Well, enough about me, Kent. What about you?"

He couldn't help being amused at the use of his surname. She really had grown up on a military base to address him by his last name rather than his first. "Not much to tell about me."

"Let's see if I can guess. You have a mom and a dad you get along great with, a crush on the girl next door, you play football. In fact, your life is so boringly predictable, the idea of military life seems exiting. Am I right?"

She had no idea how complicated his life really was. "Just curious about military life at this point."

"Well, as much fun as this has been, helping to satisfy your curiosity," she said, standing up with her only half-finished tray. "I've got other places to be, other people I'd rather see."

She was rude, but at least she was honest. And better yet, the base was proving an effective distraction from his problems back home. Maybe that was why Lana had decided to go to Paris. He just hoped when she came back in the fall, they could pick up where they left off.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday, and Clark intended to observe it by attending church like he would back home with his parents. Brian had informed him that the service was at 11:00, but that he wouldn't be going. He'd passed by the chapel when Brian had met and taken him through the gate yesterday, so he knew where it was on his own.

He stopped on the sidewalk midstep, stunned and awed by the sight of Lois Lane in a skirt. He hadn't expected her to be the dress-wearing kind, but then she had just walked out of chapel. The floral pattern highlighted her femininity, and though he hated to admit it, she stole his breath away.

He didn't know why he suddenly took cover behind the nearest tree. Maybe it was because she walked beside her father, who despite having no powers that he knew of, created a fearsome sight with his heavy brows, grim expression, and highly decorated uniform. Most likely though it was that they appeared to be in an argument, a fact that was quickly confirmed when he couldn't help overhearing.

"You are not going to go to prom with that loser." He barked it in the same way he probably did to the troops.

It didn't deter her. "I am. I already said yes."

"You are the only one on the whole base who defies my orders, but you're going to obey this time. I know his kind. He only wants in your pants."

"You don't think I know that? I'm eighteen."

"Correction. You'll be eighteen in three weeks. Until then you follow my rules. And I say no daughter of mine is going out with-what's his name."

She gave an upward sigh, making her bangs flutter. "Robby Fitzgerald."

The general seemed to consider the subject settled and marched right on by. Lois had stopped near his tree, arms folded.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked suddenly.

Apparently his hiding place among the foliage wasn't as good as he'd hoped. He came out stuttering and red, "No. I just-well, I could see-that is-"

"Relax. I was only kidding. It's not hard to run into each other on a base this size, especially when there's only one chapel."

"Yes," he said, relieved. Sometimes it was hard to tell when she was serious or not.

"Trust me, if I could hide from the General too, I would. You know it's a shame I'm not going to the prom with you. You'd be exactly the kind of date my dad would love: churchgoing, considering a military career, boring. I bet you're even a virgin."

"Thanks?"

She got a gleam in her eyes that even on their short acquaintance he knew didn't bode well. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You can pose as my date. He'd be happy to let me go with you, and I could go with Robby. You will still be here on Friday, right?"

"No. I mean yes; I will be, but why would I help you lie? It sounds to me like your dad only has your best interests at heart. I'm sure there are other guys you can go with."

"At this late date? No. And there are few guys that could stand down a meeting with him even among this overabundance of men willing to give their life for their country. A girl only has one prom, right?"

When she put it that way, he did feel a little sorry for her. You could tell someone to go solo to a dance, but high school was brutal, and people would naturally assume you couldn't get one and look down on you for it. And prom was a big event in a person's life or so he was told, and it did only happen once. "I mean if you wanted me to-"

He was thrown off guard and cut short when she flashed him an alarmingly bright smile and punched him on the arm. "That's the spirit, Kent. It's one little meeting with my father and then we'll never have to see each other again."

What he'd meant to say is that he would be happy to fill in as a date to her prom. What she took it as is that he would be happy to lie and meet her father. What if Robby really was a creep? She hadn't denied anything her father had said.

She didn't wait for him to explain though. She crossed herself. "Who says God doesn't answer prayers? We'll meet at the dining facility on Wednesday at 1800 hours."

While he was left counting to figure out what time that was exactly, she had already disappeared.

He shook his head. She was like a tornado. Or more like a hurricane. He was starting to regret meeting her.

He went on inside the chapel. There was an American flag on the wall inside. Likely it was the one constant as the worship services rotated through denominations and religions. He barely heard the sermon though as he wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark didn't have to wait to Wednesday to see her. He saw her on Monday morning, standing near the commissary in the shadows.

A soldier came out carrying a package of cigarettes and very subtly, money and cigarettes exchanged hands though to the casual observer it looked as if they were just exchanging greetings. So that was how someone who was still seventeen got a package of cigarettes.

He came up to them, feeling very irritated with the private. "What are you doing giving tobacco to someone underage? Don't you know that's illegal? Do you buy her beers too?"

"Uh..." he looked around, clearly wanting to escape, while Lois, who had already lit up a cigarette, smirked.

He had said the last part with sarcasm, but given their reactions, he did. "Unbelievable. I should go straight to her father."

The man, now beaded with sweat, took off in a panicked run.

"Great, farm boy, you scared him off. He'll probably never buy me anything again."

"Good," he said, folding his arms. He wasn't sorry in the least.

"Never mind. There are others who will buy them for me," she said as if she were absolving him of guilt.

"Why would you smoke or drink for that matter?"

"It's very relaxing. You should try it sometime."

"No, thank you. And even if it were true that it relaxes you, don't you know what it does to your body? Especially at your age."

"Oh, it's true, believe me. If it weren't for the nicotine in my system, I'd be biting your head off right now for reducing my suppliers. It's not like I'm into hardcore drugs. I'm sure every teenager in America has experimented."

"Not this teenager."

"Of course not," she said nonchalant about the whole thing. "You're like an old man trapped in a teen's body."

"This isn't spring break for you, is it?"

"School is open or so I hear."

He shook his head with exasperation. "Lois, are you determined to break every rule there is?"

"As determined as you probably are to follow them. You need to live a little. Don't tell me you've never played hooky," she said, taking in a long drag.

"By ensuring I don't get a good education? That is the very opposite of living the good life. And would you put that cigarette out?"

"Sheesh, you don't have to get your panties in a knot. Do you have ambitions on becoming the Surgeon General or something?" she said, dropping her cigarette and grinding it out.

"Or something. I just don't like to see people ruining their life. You're too smart for that."

She laughed. "You know nothing about me. I am not an A plus student. Trust me."

"Well, you're not going to be an A student if you're not even there. That's for sure. And you are smart. I can already tell you have a way with words, and you make good arguments even if I still don't agree."

She cocked her head as if she couldn't figure out his angle. She must have never heard anyone tell her that before.

"And you say you want out of here. How do you plan to get into college if you don't even finish your senior year?"

"I've already gotten in. I start college in the fall." She tilted her head in a defiant way.

"Come on.," he said, seeing that he wasn't going to win a disagreement with her. " I'll walk you to school."

"What are you my truant officer?" she asked, hands on her hip.

"Just a friend. And your date to the prom."

She gave a bark of laughter. "You are not my date to the prom. You're my pretend date. There's a difference."

"But I am your friend. I didn't hear you denying that part."

Her eyes narrowed. "You are weird. Maybe even insane," she said, walking in the direction of her school's location presumably.

It was his turn to smile as he followed after her. "I'll take that as a complement."

He couldn't say why he cared so much, especially when it seemed her mission to annoy him, but he'd meant what he said. He was starting to consider her a friend in spite of her best efforts.


	5. Chapter 5

Clark had to admit by Tuesday he made sure he ran into her, wondering how things were going for her. He found her outside with a guy, who looked like he'd failed a couple grades. He was much too old for her, and he didn't like the way he was looking at Lois like she was his personal plaything. They were talking together in a cozy manner.

He had to agree with her father's consensus. He was trouble, and he didn't like the guy one little bit.

She grinned when she saw him. "If it isn't my truant officer come to check up on me. You can relax. I went to school today just for you."

"You should've gone for yourself."

"He thinks he's my babysitter," she explained to Robbie, who sat right up against her.

He shook his head in annoyance. "Well, maybe if you didn't act like a baby..." he trailed off.

"Look at you," she said like a proud mother bird. "I didn't know you had it in you to verbally spar."

"I'll let you deal with your nanny," Robbie said, leaning down and kissing her like he was marking his territory.

"I'll catch you later," she said, giving him a wave as he departed.

"Where's your bag?" Clark asked. "Didn't you just get back from school?"

She shrugged. "I didn't take it. Why strain my back when I don't plan on doing my homework?"

He couldn't argue with that logic except, "Why don't you do your homework?"

"Because there's essentially no difference between an A and a D. In both cases, I pass, so what's the point of trying harder when my future's already set? My sister makes the good grades, and I have all the fun. That's the way it works in my house."

He was surprised by the mention of another Lane family member. "You have a sister?"

"I didn't mention that?"

"No, I got the impression it was just you and your father."

"Because it is. She's younger, but she's away at boarding school."

It was hard to imagine a girl more trouble than Lois was. He was too polite to say it, but she read it on his face.

"It's because she's a genius. She speaks three languages, plays violin."

He wondered if he detected a note of jealousy. "Do you see her?"

"Of course I see her. On holidays. She's not in prison." Under her breath, she muttered, "I'm the one in prison."

"Are you close?"

"What is this Twenty Questions, Mr. I-Never-Reveal-Anything-About-Myself."

She didn't really want to know about him. She just wanted him to stop asking personal questions.

He'd hit a sore spot, but he could take a hint. "So if you don't do your homework, what do you do?"

"Lots of things." She looked back at the obstacle course in the distance. "Care for a challenge?

He didn't actually, but he found himself saying yes when what he probably meant was no.

The course looked even more impressive up close. "Still up for the challenge," she taunted.

He was even less sure now. Some of the obstacles looked high. "Actually-"

"You'll do great," she said annoyingly cutting him off. "I'll even go first to show you how it's done."

There was a rope that she climbed up it like she was part-monkey or something. Then there were beams she walked across when she got to the top. Then she climbed down a net. She made it look a breeze.

He swallowed his fear. If she could do it, he could do it. The rope was the hard part though being up high was probably the hard part for him.. Fortunately, he had experience from P.E. class.

She applauded. "Not bad for someone who comes from the middle of nowhere."

He just shook his head at her.

The next obstacle was a rather large wall. She was over the wall in less than thirty seconds like she could do it in a single bound. He could, but he couldn't let her see that.

So he made sure he was slower about it until she laughed at him and then he pulled himself on over. He didn't know why it was so important to him to prove himself to her. After this week was up, he would never see her again.

The next obstacle looked like something out of Mouse Trap. He watched her closely. You had to vault off of a low beam and somehow wrap your belly around the high beam. It looked like something a gymnast would do. He was no gymnast.

"Come on, Clarkie! If a girl can do it, you can do it," she called as he hesitated.

She, of course, had done it like a pro but then she had the unfair advantage of having done all this before. He was less successful in his attempt. He had to oomph like it hurt when he missed and fell.

She ran over. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry. We can stop."

So she did have a heart after all. "No, I'm fine. We can keep going."

Of course, he wished he had faked an injury when he saw the next obstacle.

"It's called the confidence climb," she said. "Something tells me you could use a little confidence."

He didn't have the words for a smart comeback. It made the first obstacle look like child's play. It was crazily high, and there was no net.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked.

But she was already climbing. The problem with her is she had too much confidence.

"The view's great from up here! You should join me!" she called down when she reached the top.

His heart beat faster and his head spun just seeing her up that high. He climbed about the height of a step ladder, and he could go no further without feeling sick. He climbed back down.

So did she. "Don't worry about it; braver men than you have tried and failed," she said in what was supposed to be encouragement.

"Good to know," he said with a roll of his eyes.

There were six vaults up next, and she got over them like they were nothing and kept on running to the next one. It was starting to seem like there was nothing she couldn't do. "Do you do track?"

"Extracurricular? Pff, please. Like school isn't long enough?"

"They look good to colleges."

"I told you. I-"

"-already got into college," he finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

He went next being careful not to overdo it but performed considerably better on it, and she smiled with approval, which made him smile.

The next one seemed simple. You took a rope and swung to a stop on top of a beam. He overshot on his first couple of tries; it was trickier than it looked, but at least he didn't have to fake being hurt.

He was confused by the next obstacle because there was none just a short dirt path.

"You crawl on your belly," she said.

"In the dirt?"

"A little dirt never hurt anybody. I've seen soldiers have to crawl out here in the pouring rain. Try crawling through mud."

"I'd rather not."

She did the army crawl, and he followed after her though he was sure his crawl was lacking in form.

"One more and you'll have made it," she said as he brushed the dirt off.

The last one might have been the easiest one. She put her hands behind her head and weaved herself in and out between the last bit of beams.

When it was his turn, he made sure to stumble over a couple of them, not only because he didn't want her to see him as anything but normal but because he had seen her father appear on the scene to watch as they completed this last challenge.

There was no denying she could have held her own at boot camp given how fast she had completed the course, but he guessed she wouldn't enjoy it given her lack of desire to follow rules.

She may have thought that the reason she wasn't at a fancy boarding school was her lack of scholastic aptitude, but she didn't see the look of pride on the general's face that he saw right now. He felt that it had more to do with the fact that he saw himself in her and that made it easier for him to know how to handle her because he seemed more at ease as a general than a parent.

"You must be the new boyfriend," he said when they walked over to him. General Lane with his piercing glare seemed to be scrutinizing him harder than he would have any military unit.

"Uh," he said, unable to formulate a response. If he said no, Lois wouldn't be happy, and if he said yes, well, he doubted General Lane was ever happy.

Lois intervened, taking her father by the arm and turning him the other way. "There'll be plenty of time to interrogate the enemy tomorrow."

Why had he ever though coming here was a good idea?


	6. Chapter 6

Having translated the 1800 hours to mean 6:00 PM, Clark was there though if he had any sense, he wouldn't be. At least, that's what Brian had said when he told him about the plot he had become embroiled in, and he couldn't disagree.

He arrived before she did, and he watched her come up to the building. Her father was nowhere in sight. He breathed a small sigh of relief. Maybe a guilty conscience had gotten the best of her and she had called it off. Or even better, maybe she had dumped Robbie, and there was no need for the subterfuge.

"Change of plans?" he asked when she got close enough.

"We're not eating here."

"We're not? I thought that was the reason for meeting here."

"No, my house is just really close. We're eating fancy tonight. Pizza from the best place in town, or so the locals tell me."

Why did this feel like a last meal before his execution?

"Don't look so nervous. This is going to be a piece of cake. Just let me do most of the talking."

"Don't you anyway?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Got to love that small-town humor, Kent. Seriously keep it strictly yes and no, and we'll be fine."

He followed her in the fading light to a house that looked like all the other houses on the base. He wondered how many people walked into another person's house by mistake.

She took him right in. General Lane didn't greet them at the door, giving him a reprieve to study the living room. It was stark, not a lot of knick-knacks or decorations. He couldn't blame them. From what he heard with military life as soon as you got unpacked and settled, it was time to move again.

He looked at Lois. He wondered if that was why she wasn't overly friendly. She must not get a lot of time to make friends and work on her social graces. Despite his sometimes rough patches with his friends, he was suddenly more thankful for them.

General Lane stepped into the room. "Pizza's getting cold. Let's eat."

Clark offered his hand to him as he passed. "Thank you for inviting me, sir."

"Lois invited you," he said. The whole family was blunt it appeared. "Hope you like pepperoni."

"Yes, sir,"

Lois gave him a grin of encouragement for remembering the plan. Then she provide a very big distraction. "I've been thinking about getting a tattoo of a heart right on my-"

"No," he father said, mercifully cutting her off because Clark had a hunch it wouldn't have been a part of her body to talk about in mixed company.

"How many of the soldiers here have a tattoo? I don't hear you lecturing them on the evils of inking," she countered.

"Those soldiers are not my daughter."

She rolled her eyes. He was glad to see that move wasn't reserved solely for him.

He didn't know if she really wanted a tattoo or she just enjoyed getting under her father's skin, but he had a feeling it was the latter. If you looked up teenage rebellion in the encyclopedia, her picture was probably there.

"Besides, we're here to learn about your new boyfriend. Kent, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," he answered, not happy the attention was back on him.

"You have ambitions to join the military?

"Yes, sir. I might."

General Lane lowered his pizza. "Then tell me why would my daughter want to date you?"

Clark choked a bit on the cheese. The man went for the jugular kind of like someone else he'd recently met.

"Because he's nice." Lois said, stepping in and saving the day.

"He's nice? You expect me to buy that?" That hard gaze was now leveled at his daughter.

"What? I can't date nice guys?"

"Oh, you can," her father answered, "but you don't."

"Believe it because I am." She slid her chair closer to Clark's and rubbed his hair like he was an overgrown puppy. It took great restraint on his part not to look annoyed by it. She could have just reached for his hand or something normal.

Samuel Lane grudgingly continued his dinner though he continued to cast on them suspicious glances. He didn't know how she was going to get away with it come prom night. He'd be watching he like a hawk.

He wasn't off the hook yet. "What do your parents do?"

"Farm."

"Successful at it?"

"They do pretty well for a family farm. We have diverse crops."

"That's the only way to do it."

"What are you doing, marking him as a prospective son-on-law? We're not getting married. We're just going to the prom together," Lois said.

"Just trying to find out more about him. He's not the usual type you bring home. In fact, I don't think you've ever asked a boyfriend to eat with us. Why wouldn't I be curious?"

"And now you know why because you are prying. This isn't an interrogation room."

He wondered if it was ever peaceful in the Lane household.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

Lois threw her hands up in the air in apparent defeat, but she said, "You don't have to answer that, Clark."

"Smallville," he said. It would be too impolite not to, and he didn't see the harm in the questions. "It's a town near-"

"I'm familiar with it," General Lane interrupted. "We have family who live there. My late wife's family. Perhaps you know them, Gabe and Chloe Sullivan?"

"I do actually," he said, surprised by the revelation. "Chloe is one of my best friends."

"Oh, you're that Clark Kent," Lois said with a snicker he didn't like at all. "My cousin has mentioned you quite a few times."

What had Chloe told her about him? Chloe hadn't ever mentioned her. Scratch that. She had used her name as a pen name. He had thought the name Lois Lane had seemed familiar, but he hadn't been able to place why until now.

Samuel Lane must have considered his friendship with his niece as acceptable enough, at least where a prom date was concerned. Or more likely, he was no longer considered a threat given that he was going to be more than halfway across the state again after Friday. Or even more likely, he knew where to find him if he should need to seek retribution. Whatever the case, the rest of the meal was more peaceable and friendly.

Lois walked with him back to the dining facility afterward though he could have found his way easily enough.

"What did Chloe say about me?" he asked.

"Don't be so paranoid. Besides, I would never betray a confidence."

Admirable but frustrating in this case.

"Well, your job is done," she continued. "I think we managed to pull off being a couple, which is nothing short of a miracle."

"Not that much of a miracle," he grumbled. "I think your dad is right. Robbie is bad news. I don't mind actually going with you."

"To baby-sit me, you mean The party scene wouldn't be your thing. Look, it's nice of you to be so concerned, but you can put it and me out of your mind. Say hi to Chloe for me."

Except he couldn't put her out of his mind, especially now that he knew she was Chloe's cousin. He felt obligated to protect her.


	7. Chapter 7

Clark was out walking late on Thursday because he couldn't sleep. He hadn't had as much distraction from his problems as he'd hoped for. In fact, now he had a new problem being worried about Lois and Robbie. Maybe that was why he heard their voices. Well, that and his super-hearing. They were in a deserted spot. He must have lived on the base as well to be here at this time of night.

"It's time you start putting out," Robbie said. "You know you want it or you wouldn't be sneaking out of your bed to see me."

"That's real romantic. Let me clue you in on something. The only reason I'm going out with you is because my father said I couldn't, and I needed a date to the prom. I was going to break up with you anyway afterward, but it looks like it's going to happen a day earlier than planned. Goodbye."

"You're lying. You've got quite the reputation as a party girl." He reached out and touched her in an inappropriate area.

He was about to rush in to help, but Lois took Robbie's wrist and made his arm change directions, so that he had to bend over unless he wanted it broke. "Try that again and you won't be grabbing anybody for a long time to come. Reputations aren't always all they're cracked up to be, but it is true that I'm a second-degree black belt, and I can kick your butt."

She let him fall to the ground. Robbie let out a string of expletives as he got up, but he did leave.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed. She shouldn't have let herself get in that situation in the first place because there was never a guarantee in an altercation, but she did know how to defend herself against a bad date without out any kind of powers. It wasn't the kind of girl he was used to, but one that he highly respected.

He showed himself.

"Smallville, you have a knack for turning up like a bad penny."

Was there no end to her nicknames for him? "Lucky for you I did. He might come back."

"If he does, I can handle that creep," she said, lighting up a cigarette.

He shook his head in annoyance. "At least you know he's a creep now. How'd you get more cigarettes?"

"I told you. I have my contacts. I think I've earned a cigarette tonight. Now where am I going to find a date?"

"Well, if you'll remember I did offer to take you, which makes me think I need to have my head examined."

"I suppose you are one direction I could go," she said, less than thrilled at the prospect, "but you can't wear plaid to the prom."

"I'm sure I can scrounge up a suit and tie somewhere though you are probably more concerned that I'm not an exciting enough date to anger your father, since I must have passed inspection yesterday."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I know how to spice things up. Just meet me at eighteen thirty hours."

"6:30?" he asked, feeling he was starting to get the hang of military time.

"Lois Joanne Lane!"

"And this day just keeps getting better," she said, knowing she was in trouble now that she'd been caught with a cigarette in hand. She put it out though it was far too late for that.

Clark didn't know whether to leave or stay, but General Lane ignored his presence altogether.

"Didn't I tell you if I ever caught you smoking I'd kill you?" he said at the top of his voice, all but in her face, spittle flying.

"I know. That's why I started. I took it as a personal challenge," she said as cool as a cucumber. She was either very brave or out of her mind.

"I should have sent you to military school a long time ago."

"Hello, I've been in military school all my life. You trained me for combat, made inspections of my room, made me run for punishment. I wasn't your daughter. I was your recruit."

Even in the dark, Clark could see his face getting redder with anger, but that didn't stop Lois. "Besides, it was a little hypocritical of you, wasn't it? You smoke cigars like it's going out of style."

"Except you're not my parental authority. You were just old enough to remember your mother. Do you want to end up like her, laying in a hospital bed, pumped full of meds, and hooked up to a ventilator? Have countless years stolen from your life?"

Despite her bravado, that image effected her deeply he could tell. He couldn't imagine having to see your parent like that at a tender age. Maybe that was another reason for the wall she put up. "Fine, I won't smoke anymore. Happy?"

"No, I'm not happy. Do you think you can give them up that easily? Say goodbye to your almost prom date because the only thing you're going to see until you graduate is the inside of our house and the inside of your school."

"I can't go to prom?"

"Not in this lifetime."

He saw her smile as her father marched her back home. She'd just been issued another personal challenge. She was going to find a way to get to that prom. He didn't know how, and honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted to know how.


	8. Chapter 8

"Clark, Clark!" came her whispered cries.

There she stood outside the window in the moonlight, looking glorious in a sleek red number that made his jaw drop. She looked so much like a vision, he wasn't sure she was real until she whispered harshly. "Why are you just standing there, Smallville! We have a prom to get to."

She was real alright. Everyone else was out on night training, so he had the room to himself. He went over to the lockers. She'd left him short notice. He and Brad were near the same size. He knew he wouldn't mind if he borrowed his dress blues. It was either that or super speed home, and he didn't want to have to explain to his parents why he needed a suit.

"Are you crazy? Your father's going to kill you," he said when he got outside.

She shook her head with amusement, too focused on the uniform to respond. "That was the best you could do?"

"I could always go with plaid."

She sighed. "I suppose that'll have to do. Now we just have to take care of transportation. I've always wanted to drive a tank on public roads. Follow me."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had to catch up to her because he'd been shocked to a standstill. "Don't you have a car?"

"Of course, but my keys were confiscated, and it was too risky to try to get them back. Besides, everyone picks a limo to rent if there were any that were still available, which there aren't. We'll be unique. We'll have a military version of a limo."

"I find it hard to believe swiping a tank is easier than swiping the keys. This is going to end up in arrest, isn't it?"

"Would you relax? I know what I'm doing." She kept on walking as if they were discussing something as casual as taking a bus.

"Aren't there guards guarding the tanks?"

"Yes."

"Aren't they under orders to shoot anyone who tries to steal the tanks?"

"Technically."

There was no maybe about it. She was out of he mind. They came upon the high, very probably electric fence guarding the area the tanks were kept. "Not even you can scale that."

"Don't be ridiculous. We're going in the old-fashioned way."

"Look at all the signs. It says it's a restricted area. Authorized personnel only. Something tells me, general's daughter or not, you're not authorized."

She was ignoring him now. "Wait right here. I just have to talk to one of the guards a moment."

Did she think she was just going to flirt her way past? And why did that thought make him so irritated?

"Sergeant Woodard, nice night, isn't it?" she said.

The sergeant regarded her warily. "You're not supposed to be over here. And why are you dressed up?"

"It's prom night, but this Cinderella needs a pumpkin, and I couldn't help but think you would make the perfect fairy godmother."

"What are you talking about?"

"I want to take a tank to prom, and before you say no, I happen to know you got into fisticuffs with Private Daniels last Friday night at a bar off base. Now I'm not a snitch, but you and I know that's grounds to get you thrown out of the military."

"How did you know?"

"That's classified information. The fact is you owe me a favor for keeping it quiet."

"Which one do you want?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"The M1 Abrams. You can just drive it out here, and we'll take it from there."

"I'm going to lose my job over this," he grumbled.

"You won't. I know how to keep quiet."

Clark shook his head at the display he'd just witnessed, not only did she have a way with words, she knew out to get past a person's defenses. She looked nothing like Chloe, but there was no denying they were family. He couldn't say he approved entirely of any of the events of this night, but he couldn't help but admire a girl with guts. She motioned for him to join her.

"See, simple," she said when he got close.

The tank was out at their disposal in a matter of moments.

She climbed in first. He followed and paused to look down into the hole. It was a small space for such a large vehicle. She made a strange but alluring contrast, decked out like she was. He couldn't but notice how close he would have to sit on that barely-big enough-for-two, black leather seat. "I don't think there's room in there for the both of us."

"Sure there is. Come on, Kent. I got to be home before sunrise."

"I thought it was midnight," he mumbled as he lowered himself.

"You read lips," she said with a grin. "That's a handy talent to have. You look uneasy."

"I am. Do you know to drive this thing?"

"I may be reckless, but I'm not stupid. Of course, I know how to drive it."

He looked around. "Where are the seatbelts?"

She laughed. "There are no seatbelts in a tank. Trust me if someone crashes into us, we'll barely even feel it."

He stopped talking. Mostly because he noticed how warm it was in here, especially with her thigh pressing against his thigh.

She closed the hatch, and he got nervous again. "How do you see?"

"I've got x-ray vision," she teased.

"What?" he asked, not sure whether to take her seriously or not, considering it was a power he possessed himself.

"I can see using the periscope. It would be better to keep the hatch open, but we want to keep a low profile."

Keep a low profile in a tank. Did she hear herself? "I can't help but feel it's illegal to drive a tank on a public street."

"Actually it's not. Civilians can drive tanks. It's more that we don't have permission to take it off the base and the gun isn't deactivated though it's not loaded if that's what's worrying you."

It wasn't worrying him until she said it. In fact, there were a lot of things worrying him. Why did he keep going along with her lunacy? It was too late now though.

She knew where she was going and took it across the unfenced terrain until she hit a back road. She put it in top speed, which was only forty mph.

He didn't realize he was holding his breath until she nudged him playfully with her elbow. "I hope you're not going to be a wet blanket all night. Loosen up. It's prom night. Things are supposed to get a little wild and crazy."

There was wild and then there was insane. And what was the most insane thing of all was that he couldn't help that his attention kept being drawn back to how beautiful she was even in circumstances like these. Maybe when the police questioned him later he could tell them how impossible she made it to think rationally when she looked like that.

"My school's just around the corner," she said, interrupting his thoughts.

Unfortunately, he never got to see what her school looked like. They were being followed by another tank. Using his x-ray vision he could see it was General Lane, who was standing up out of the hatch while someone else drove. He used a megaphone. "Stand down, Lois. Pull over and get out of the tank."

"You better do it," Clark said.

"He's my father, He wouldn't shoot."

"Are you sure about that?

"No," she admitted, bringing the tank to a full and complete stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark climbed out first. Maybe he would bear the brunt of her father's anger. After all, he should have stopped her; he didn't have to go along with her plan. It's not like she had red kryptonite.

General Lane walked right past him as if he wasn't even there. He knew who was the mastermind in this situation.

"You're fortunate I caught you and not the police." His calm voice belied the depth of his fury. In fact, it was so contrary to his nature even Lois seemed surprised. The soldier behind him seemed surprised.

"Both end in lockup," she quipped, "so I don't really see the difference."

Still no rise out of him. "Oh, you'll know the difference. I guarantee it. You might even wish the police had caught you. Say goodnight to your boyfriend."

He and Lois started to protest to the word at the same time now that the jig was up, but General Lane didn't care. "Save it. I don't really care at the moment."

sss

Clark didn't get much sleep. He was worried about Lois. He had to talk to her. He didn't even wait for the sun to come all the way up.

He walked toward her house, but he found her before he ever got there. She sat on the top of the confidence climb, watching the sunrise.

He had to leave with Brian, who was taking him to the bus station soon. If he wanted to talk with her he had to be up there too. He had to climb to the top.

He took a deep breath, focusing on one step at a time and remembered why he was doing it, and he did it though he clung tightly to the top beam instead of going up that last little bit.

She looked shocked to see him. Then she smiled. "Look at you conquering your fears. Good for you."

Her support made him feel lighter than air and he climbed on up and sat beside her. "I leave in a few minutes. I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, that was kind of you after dragging you into so much trouble. I could have given you a record."

"But you didn't. How did it go when you got home? Did he finally hit the roof?"

"He tried to force it out of me, how I got the tank, for hours, but I'm nothing if not true to my word. I couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or impressed, but my money is on disappointed. He finally gave up and sent me to my room."

"And yet you're here."

"Yep. I can't wait until I'm out of his reach. I'm counting down the hours. Seconds even."

"You shouldn't give him such a hard time. He loves you, you know."

"Are we talking about the same man? The one in camouflage with the cigar always hanging from his lips?

"I think he's hard on you because he wants to see you become your best self, and I think you two argue so much because you two are more alike than you know."

"Maybe you're right, but it doesn't make it any easier to live with him. You want to know something? I envy you."

"Me. Why?"

"You actually want to go home. I can tell. You must have pretty great parents."

"They are pretty great. Sorry you never made it to prom."

"It wasn't from lack of trying, and honestly, the experience was probably more fun than the dance would have been."

He chuckled, and before he knew what he was saying, he said. "You can come with me to my prom."

She rewarded his sacrificial suggestion with a snort. "Thanks for the charity but no thanks. I'm sure there's some girl you're drooling over in Nowheresville that you'd rather take."

There she went again, assuming she knew everything about him. It made him want to prove her wrong, but he couldn't deny it. "Yeah, there might be. So what are you planning to major in?"

"Raw subject, huh? I haven't thought that far ahead."

"I think you should major in journalism."

"What?"

"Think about it. If you can get past military guard then you can cross police line tape, walls and buildings wouldn't stop you the way you climb on this course, you know how to defend yourself, and you are pretty fearless. You would make a great investigative journalist."

"Despite the fact that I'm failing English?"

"Are you sure?"

"As long as F still stands for fail, and my teacher writes all over my papers how atrocious my spelling is. Does that sound like someone who should be writing the news to you? I am not the brainy girl you seem to think I am."

"I bet they were still good papers. So you can't spell, nobody's perfect. You know what I think? I think you're afraid to try."

"I'm not afraid of anything," she said defensively.

"Yes, you are. It's easy to pretend to be the one barely passing, the one who cares more for parties than schoolwork because then you can feel good about it. Far better to not even try and know you could do better if you wanted than to try and know you're not as good as your sister, right?"

"You think you have me all figured out, don't you?"

"No, but I know when I see an intelligent person, who doesn't give herself enough credit."

"Be that as it may, journalism is Chloe's thing. Why do you think I let her use my name for her stories? Because that's the last job I'd ever do except maybe military. That's definitely on the bottom of my list."

"After this week, I'd have to agree it's probably on the bottom of my list too, which is a good thing because after our little adventure, I'm probably barred from every military base for life." He suddenly switched gears. "You know Metropolis isn't that far from Smallville."

"Really? If you're trying to help me with my geography, it's no use. I'm practically failing that too."

"I'm just saying Chloe would love to see you."

"Just Chloe?" she teased as he tried not to notice the way her ponytail fluttered in the breeze.

She was going to make him say it. "I wouldn't be opposed to seeing you again either. At least, not much."

"Well, after that warm invitation that country people are supposedly so famous for, how can I not, Smallville?"

"Please, don't punch me," he begged, remembering the last time she had grinned that way, she'd accompanied it with a punch, and that's the last thing he wanted when they were this high up.

She laughed. It was a beautiful laugh, given with everything she had. He had a feeling she never did anything by halves except maybe when it came to her schoolwork.

"The view is breath-taking up here, isn't it?" she asked.

He had to admit, that it was. The sky was full of varying shades of pastels, but he found his gaze continually going back to Lois. He almost hated to climb down when the sun was finished coming up and he definitely hated to say goodbye.

He knew though there would be other sunrises and somehow he was sure there would be other times spent with Lois.

The End


End file.
